


Of Violets and Warpaint

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Series: Of Princesses and Pirates (Clexa) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarke is a princess, F/F, Jake is a king, Jake is an asshole, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Polis, Sapphics, Swordfighting, Violets, abby is a queen, abby is basically brainwashed, hhhhhhhnnggg pirates, lexa is a pirate, period typical male, pirate! lexa, princess! clarke, wlw, women, women with swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: “Who are you? What do you want?”“Hm? Oh, me?” Clarke flushed. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring. “Sorry. I’m… I’m no one. And is it really such a crime to find a woman pretty?”The woman’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before her face returned to its blank expression. “As much as I appreciate the flattery, it is, in fact, a crime for you to gaze upon a pretty woman. Lucky for you I don’t care for such rules.”orClarke is a princess, stuck in what is going to be a loveless marriage. She meets Lexa, a fearsome pirate dubbed the Commander who finally shows her what a good time is.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Lexa, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes
Series: Of Princesses and Pirates (Clexa) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112951
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. Of Meetings and Sword Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I wouldn't post for this fandom anymore but here we are... lmao
> 
> this idea has been on my mind for a few days so I whipped this up with the help of a friend. I hope you enjoy!

Clarke stared out the window wistfully, watching the scene below. It was around midday and the marketplace was full of people. Vendors shouting, doing their best to be heard over the commotion of villagers bustling about, and Clarke couldn’t help but wish she was with them. Her mind drifted elsewhere as she thought of what she would be doing at this time tomorrow. She would be stuck in a stuffy church with a tight white dress, marrying a man she wasn’t sure she lived. They had only met a handful of times, she barely knew him.

Finn Collins was a prince in the neighbouring kingdom. Her father was set on their union and her mother, practically powerless, just stood to the side and tried to keep the peace. Clarke argued with her father for hours over marrying Finn but he barely budged. She was told to _suck it up and deal with it, you’ll amount to nothing on your own. Remember that._

Brought back to the present, she sighed and got up. Might as well have some fun considering it was her last day of so-called freedom. She changed into an outfit that would help her blend in more and rushed out of the castle and toward the crowds of people. Slowly, she made her way to the town square where a set of intricate, woven braids caught her eye. She followed the mysterious figure until they turned around and noticed Clarke staring right at them.

It was a woman. Her eyes were surrounded with black warpaint and she wore a white blouse with the top few buttons unbuttoned. Her hand was placed on her side where a dagger was strapped and she stared at Clarke with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“Hm? Oh, me?” Clarke flushed. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring. “Sorry. I’m… I’m no one. And is it really such a crime to find a woman pretty?”

The woman’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before her face returned to its blank expression. “As much as I appreciate the flattery, it is, in fact, a crime for you to gaze upon a pretty woman. Lucky for you I don’t care for such rules.”

“What is your name?”

“My name is Alexandria. My friends call me Lexa. But you, you can call me Commander.”

“Well. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Commander_.” Clarke’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her. “Wait… you’re that pirate, right? Ruthless. We call you the queen of the seas. There have been so many myths and legends surrounding you and your crew. What brings you here, of all places?”

“My crew and I came to trade for supplies. This is a pretty major trading centre after all. We’re just getting ready for our next voyage.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Sometime around sunset. We just have to get the last of our supplies and we will be on our way. By the way, you still haven’t told me your name. If you’re no one important, then it shouldn’t matter.”

Clarke met her eyes and, after a brief moment of hesitation, she blurted out, “Roma Bragg.”

Lexa let out a laugh. “You’re lying, I can tell. So who are you _really_ , huh? Are you a thief? An assassin?”

“No. I’m... my name is Clarke Griffin,” she sighed.

Lexa pursed her lips in amusement.

“Clarke Griffin. As in, the princess, Clarke Griffin? Daughter of Jake and Abby Griffin?”

The blonde ducked her head in embarrassment.

“The one and only.”

“Hmm. So, _princess_ , what brings you down here with us common folk? Is there something wrong in your perfect pink world full of sunshine and rainbows?”

Her tone was mocking and there was a slight bite in her words but Clarke chose to ignore it.

“Actually, yes, _Commander_ , something _is_ wrong. You see, my father decided it would be a good idea to arrange a marriage with Finn Collins of the neighbouring kingdom. He was convinced it will be good for me, but I disagree. I’m getting married tomorrow and I thought I would enjoy some semblance of freedom while it lasted. Now, do you have a problem with me being down here?”

“Oh, not at all. I just feel you don’t belong, is all.”

“Oh yeah? How do you feel about putting that to the test?” Clarke turned to one of the merchants. He was selling swords. She bought two and threw one at Lexa who caught it with ease. She smiled at the brunette before saying:

“How good are you at sword fighting?”


	2. Of Sword Fights and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here’s what I propose: a duel. If I win, I get to show you my favourite parts of my lovely town. And if you win, I can give you some of our castle riches. It’s not like it would make a dent in our funds. Anyways, I would do anything to piss off my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to wait a little bit longer to post this chapter but I was too excited lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lexa scoffed.

“Please, Clarke. I am one of the most fearsome pirates of the seven seas. Of course I am skilled at sword fighting. The real question is, how can a delicate flower such as yourself be able to stand your ground?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Clarke smirked. “Here’s what I propose: a duel. If I win, I get to show you my favourite parts of my lovely town. And if you win, I can give you some of our castle riches. It’s not like it would make a dent in our funds. Anyways, I would do anything to piss off my father.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“My my, such dirty words coming from a princess. And what of these conditions? Are you asking me out, Clarke griffin?”

“So what if I am, _Commander_ ,” she challenged with a smile. “Now, let’s get this over with. I have a few places I want to visit already.”

They stood in position, ready to fight. Meanwhile, a crowd had formed around them, and were observing the scene with rapt attention. Lexa made the first move and Clarke blocked it easily. For the next few minutes, though it felt like much longer for both girls, their swords clashed in unison and their well-practiced technique came in handy. Beads of sweat ran down Clarke’s temple and Lexa’s gaze was hardened into a look of utmost concentration.

Finally, a sword flew through the air and got stuck between the stones in the road. Lexa looked up, stunned. Clarke’s lips curled into a smile, her face flushed, triumphant. The brunette swallowed hard and her eyes trailed down Clarke’s neck to her chest.

“You know, my eyes are up here,” she joked.

Lexa straightened her spine and smiled tightly.

“Not too shabby for a princess.”

“Not too shabby?! Just admit it, _Commander_. You’re impressed. Dare I say… intimidated?”

“I am _not_ intimidated, Clarke. But I am impressed.”

“Why _thank you_. So, since I won, I owe you an afternoon of fun. Come on!” the princess took Lexa’s hand and she ran through the square, giggling hysterically.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see. Just follow me.”

They were walking toward the castle and Lexa’s mind started running through the possibilities of her making a clean escape with some of the loot. Clarke said so herself, it would barely make a dent in their riches. She pushed that thought aside and focused on the girl in front of her. She figured the princess would be stuck up and rude, but Clarke was proving to be quite the admirable adversary. She was smart and polite, albeit a little cocky. She seemed very sweet, not to mention one of the prettiest girls Lexa had seen. She wanted to know what the girl looked like under those tattered robes and... The realization hit her like a punch in the gut. She couldn’t do this again, not after what happened last time. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized they stopped until she bumped into Clarke.

“Something wrong, Commander? You seem distracted.”

Lexa flushed and turned her head. “It is nothing.”

“...okay. Anyway. We’re here. What do you think?”

It was an immense garden that stretched almost as far as the eye could see. Flowers of different varieties bloomed in the bushes and hedges around the path, creating bursts of rich colour.

“Wow. It’s… it is beautiful,” she breathed.

“Yeah. I like to come here to draw. It provides a nice escape from my asshole father and brainwashed mother. Come sit with me.” she patted the spot next to her on the bench.

Lexa did as she was told and took a seat.

“So,” she began. “Your life seems so… perfect. I mean, you’re a princess. Beloved by all. With riches beyond your imagination. But why aren’t you happy?”

“I’m happy,” Clarke argued weakly.

“You are clearly dissatisfied with your life. I do not mean to pry, but why is that? I know we just met, but I do care. I’d like to get to know you better, Clarke.”

Clarke sighed. “It’s just… I know I’m very fortunate and I _should_ be happy, but it’s hard to feel happy when your father controls your every move and makes you feel like you’ll be worth nothing. I like to draw and paint, he finds it a stupid and useless hobby. I would love to sell some paintings though.”

“And what of your mother?”

“My mother is… well, she was such a strong, powerful woman. I remember when I was young, how she told me to never give up on my dreams, that I would achieve great things. But as the years went on, I don’t know what really happened. She just became more submissive. She never expressed her opinion on anything and one look from my father got her to do whatever he said. Every time he and I argue, which lately, has been a daily occurrence, she just stands to the side and tries to deescalate with sweet words. Now, my father wants me to marry that prince, Finn. I know it will make a good alliance and everything, and he’s sweet, but I feel no attraction to him whatsoever. And once we get married, I won’t be able to have any more fun. I need to find pleasure somehow, and I will not be unfaithful.”

The innuendo hung heavy in her words, and Lexa’s mind fogged once more. She cleared her throat and spoke up.

“I can imagine what it is like to have parents who do not like you. It’s part of the reason I became a pirate.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Really? I don’t mean to pry, but do tell.”

“It is simple, really. They considered me a disappointment so they kicked me out. I was never open with anyone about how I felt, so I suppose they felt like they could not connect with me. I have always been guarded, it is just who I am.”

“Well,” Clarke smiled. “You seem to be letting your guard down right now.”

“You’re different, Clarke. It is not likely we are going to see each other again after tonight. Besides, I am very good at reading people and you seem trustworthy.”

“Oh, what an honour it is to be deemed trustworthy by the great Commander herself!” Clarke joked. And just like that, the tension dissipated out of the air.

They kept chatting idly and sharing their interests. Throughout the conversation, Lexa learned that Clarke’s favourite colours were soft purple, almost like lavender and a deep yellow reminiscent of the sunshine. She didn’t often like using them together because she felt they clashed but she appreciated their beauty nonetheless. There was a burning question at the tip of her tongue that she wouldn’t dare ask. She felt she already knew the answer so, thinking quickly, she took a chance.

They had gotten up and were walking through the garden when she noticed violets growing. She plucked one off its stem and tentatively offered it to Clarke.

“Look, Clarke.” er voice shook. “I know we have not known each other very long but you are clearly dissatisfied with the life you are living, and I can honestly see why. I was wondering if you would like to join me and my crew? We leave at sundown. I do not want to pressure you or anything but it is something you can consider.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. She fidgeted uncomfortably with a piece of her dress before finally speaking up.

“I… I have to go,” Clarke whispered. She turned on her heel and ran, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id love to hear what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @wise-girl-everdeen!!


	3. Of sunsets and sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock on her door made her turn her head. The deep voice of her father rang through the door, demanding she open it. She sighed, got up, and pulled open the door.
> 
> “What do you want?” she said. Her tone was biting and it was clear she didn’t want him there.
> 
> “I just came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were ready for your big day tomorrow. Is it such a crime to check on my one and only daughter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! i hope you like it!

Sweat accumulated on Clarke’s forehead as she ran into the castle and up to her room. She flopped onto her bed face first and screamed into her pillow. Once she felt slightly better, she slipped on one of her finer dresses and resumed her place next to the window, this time with some paper and charcoal. A million thoughts were running through her mind at once and she cursed herself for leaving Lexa hanging like that. She had grown quite fond of the pirate and wanted to join her crew more than anything. She knew that wouldn’t be a wise decision to make. However, at that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Absentmindedly, she began to draw. Her hand moved on their own accord and before she knew it, she realized that she had drawn a portrait. A portrait of the girl she was trying so hard to forget.

A knock on her door made her turn her head. The deep voice of her father rang through the door, demanding she open it. She sighed, got up, and pulled open the door.

“What do you want?” she said. Her tone was biting and it was clear she didn’t want him there.

“I just came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were ready for your big day tomorrow. Is it such a crime to check on my one and only daughter?”

“It is when you’re forcing her to marry a man she barely even knows.”

“Can we not do this today, honey? You’re doing this for the good of our people.”

“For the good of our people? _The good of our people?_ You’re bringing a man who is practically a stranger into our castle, and when you hand over the throne, it will be to him and not to me. I will be forced into cooperation just like mom was. You can’t just do this! I hate you and everything you stand for. Get out of my room.”

“Clarke-”

“I said, get. _Out_. Now.”

He glared at her and she glared back, unwavering, until he finally backed out of her room. She turned to face her wedding dress, this big, white, puffy monstrosity, and only then did she let the tears fall. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling and slowly her eyes drifted shut, images of the horrors she would have to face the next day fresh in her mind.

She awoke to the church bells signifying it was eight p.m. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon and Clarke knew what she had to do if she wanted to escape the prison that was her life.

She grabbed the first satchel she could find and stuffed as much paper and charcoal in it as she could, as well as a few of her favourite paints. Then, she snuck down to the kitchens and retrieved a burlap sack usually used to transport food. She took her most practical dresses and put them all in the sack. She then threw on one of her darkest dresses and a black cloak to match. She found a few pouches lying around and threw as many gold coins as she possibly could in them.

She rushed down the steps and out of the castle as quickly as she could, fearing the worst. She hoped she wouldn’t be late. Within a few minutes, she reached the docks and faltered at the impressive sight before her. A woman with a peg leg was loading a crate onto the enormous ship known as _Polis_. It was a truly beautiful ship, massive and sturdy with deep, dark wood and intricate carvings. Clarke walked up to the girl with the peg leg and another girl with raven hair.

“Excuse me, do you have any idea where I can find the commander?”

“And who may you be?” her eyes sparkled brightly.

“That’s not important for now. I just need to find her.”

“Hmm, you don’t seem to have any negative intentions,” the one with the raven hair said. “My name is Octavia and this is Raven. Why do you want to see the commander?”

“Oh, I just had to fulfill my end of the bargain. You see, we traded earlier today but I didn’t have all the goods so I promised I would come back with the rest,” Clarke lied.

“Uh-huh. Likely story,” Raven said. “Wait here, ill be right back.”

Within a few minutes, Raven came back with Lexa. The pirate’s eyes widened.

“Clarke?!”

She grinned sheepishly. “The one and only. Look, I’m sorry for walking out on you earlier, I truly feel terrible about it. I didn’t know what to think and I just... Froze, I guess. But I’m not only here to apologize.” she took a deep breath. “I was wondering if… if I could still take you up on that offer? Join your crew? I can prove myself to be more than worthy, I promise, just-”

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled, effectively cutting off her rambling. Raven and Octavia were watching the exchange in amusement. “Of course you can still join, come on.”

She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, and Clarke?”

“Hmm?” Clarke looked up at the fearless commander questioningly.

“Call me Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and so the story has come to a close! thanks again to my friend for helping me out with this!! there will likely be more oneshots from the same "universe" coming your way so comment if you'd like to see anything in particular! (also, stay tuned cause if all goes well, ill have some more clexa out soon)
> 
> as always, you can find me on Tumblr @wise-girl-everdeen!!!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr @wise-girl-everdeen


End file.
